Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Silverado.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Silveradoxe2x80x99.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Aglaonema cultivars with compact and dense plant habit, unique leaf variegation patterns, interesting leaf shapes, resistance to pathogens, and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross made by the Inventors on or about Aug. 19, 1988 of the Aglaonema nitidum f. cinereum cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aglaonema hybrida identified as code number KSG Hybrid 86-31, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventors in 1989 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its plant habit, leaf shape and unique tri-colored variegation pattern.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings or by divisions since March, 1990 in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India, has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Silveradoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Silveradoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly arching growth habit.
2. Freely clumping habit, full and dense plants.
3. Long lanceolate leaves with acuminate apices.
4. Tri-colored leaves with a broad gray green central area with feathered edges surrounded by a darker gray green area that is surrounded by a distinct dark green margin.
5. Light green-colored leaf petioles.
6. Low temperature tolerance.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India, plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the female parent, the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were freely-clumping and produced many more offshoots per plant than plants of the cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite.
2. Plants of the new Aglaonema had more leaves and were more dense than plants of the cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite differed in leaf variegation pattern and color as leaves of plants of the cultivar Ernesto""s Favorite were bi-colored with gray green centers surrounded by dark green extending to the margins.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India, plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the male parent, the Aglaonema hybrida selection KSG hybrid 86-31, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were freely-clumping and produced more offshoots per plant than plants of the selection KSG hybrid 86-31.
2. Plants of the new Aglaonema had more leaves and were more dense than plants of the selection KSG hybrid 86-31.
3. Plants of the new Aglaonema grew faster than plants of the selection KSG hybrid 86-31.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were long and lanceolate in shape whereas leaves of plants of the selection KSG hybrid 86-31 were broad and obovate in shape.
5. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the selection KSG hybrid 86-31 differed in leaf variegation pattern and color as leaves of plants of the selection KSG hybrid 86.31 had chartreuse green leaves overlain with irregular gray green patches and pale yellow random spots.
Plants of the new Aglaonema can be compared to plants of the cultivar 39303, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,140. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Homestead, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the Aglaonema cultivar 39303 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema were more compact than plants of the cultivar 39303.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were more narrow and had shorter petioles than leaves of plants of the cultivar 39303.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the cultivar 39303 differed in leaf variegation pattern and color as plants of the cultivar 39303 had gray and green leaves with random gold speckling.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema had light green-colored petioles whereas plants of the cultivar 39303 had white-colored petioles.
Plants of the new Aglaonema can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Silver Bay, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Homestead, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the Aglaonema cultivar Silver Bay in the following characteristics:
1 Plants of the new Aglaonema were more compact than plants of the cultivar Silver Bay.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema were more narrow and had shorter petioles than leaves of plants of the cultivar Silver Bay.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the cultivar Silver Bay differed in leaf variegation pattern and color as plants of the cultivar Silver Bay had gray and dark green bi-colored leaves.
4. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema had light green-colored petioles whereas plants of the cultivar Silver Bay had green and white bi-colored petioles.